


Dancing

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall, so that I may catch you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Dancing on the edge  
Twirling, spinning.

That  
Giddy  
Dizzy  
Sick  
Thrilling Feeling…

“Do you want Me to stop?”

The words are but a whisper. Spoken so soft I’d wonder  
if  
They’d been spoken at all

Save for 

The delicious rush of Her breath on my skin.  
Tickling my ear, raising the hairs on my flesh.

Her breath sweet and warm.  
Her perfume, heady and rich.  
The feel of Her silks brushing against me.

Sharp sudden pain.

Head snapped back.

Looking into those eyes.

Her eyes!

Almond shaped pools of liquid brown.  
Dark brown depths of the all.  
I long to be lost in them.  
I love them and yet fear them.  
Desire to swim in their warmth and   
Fear freezing in their icy depths.

“Do you?”

The words are harsh, clipped, sharp. Like jagged rocks for my soul to fall upon.

Dancing on the edge   
Twirling, spinning.

I look into those eyes and they are . . .

Dancing  
Smiling  
A gleam that would blind the faint of heart or send the ‘weekend-warrior’ running for cover.

Those eyes, they dance with me.  
Twinkle with their mischief.   
Even while the voice is strong and harsh, those eyes.  
They spin me about, playing with me, toying with me.  
Showing me all the enjoyment their owner is having with me.  
Her adoring possession.  
Her happy toy.

Dancing on the edge  
Twirling, spinning.

I smile softly, to myself, and then hurl myself over the edge.  
Into the very abyss I fear and long for.

“Do with me as You wish, Mistress”

Smiling because I know

Even as she pushes me over the edge

Even as I run there myself

She will be at the bottom to catch me.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D
> 
> ***************************************  
> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2004-2013 All rights reserved.


End file.
